Un Alma de Fuego
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Cuando Hinamori pierde el control de su nuevo bankai Toshiro descubre que es el único que puede protegerla hasta de ella misma, poco a poco descubrirán la verdad detrás de su destino y la que guardan en el fondo de sus corazones.


Disclaimer: Ni Bleach no sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, sin embargo la historia si es de mi propiedad así como los personajes inventados por mi en el desarrollo de la historia, se prohíbe cualquier tipo de plagio.

* * *

Las estaciones pasaban con naturalidad en la sociedad de almas, antes de que se diera cuenta todo había regresado a la normalidad, entre todo el papeleo de su escuadrón y el entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas Hinamori apenas tenía el tiempo libre.

—Momo vas de aquí para allá sin descanso— mencionó su capitán Hirako desde recargado completamente desde el escritorio sólo girando su cabeza viendo a la chica— relájate un poco, toma el día libre.

— Capitán dice eso todos los días— la chica respondió colocando un pequeño bonche de papeles frente al mayor— el papeleo no se hará solo, ahora firme estas autorizaciones de puesto para los nuevos reclutas.

Hirako suspiró viendo con aburrimiento los papeles y empezó a firmarlos sin leerlos.

—Listo— la miró y recargó mejilla en su mano mirándola sonrió— el quinto escuadrón sería un completo desorden sin ti pequeña Momo.

La chica hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño hacia el rubio mientras recogía los papeles firmados.

—No me llame pequeña capitán Hirako— le mencionó protestando.

El mayor sonrió y se levantó de su silla pasándola de largo no sin antes tomar la cabeza de la chica revoloteando su cabello un poco.

—Descansa por el resto del día mañana— continuó caminando hacía la entrada de su oficina dispuesto a salir—prometo que te ayudaré con el papeleo mañana Momo.

La chica miró a su capitán irse mientras acomodaba su peinado de nuevo.

Tomó los papeles y los ordenó cuando terminó suspiró cansada, considero tomar el resto del día libre solo que no para descansar, sonrió decidida a tratar de volverse más fuerte entrenando y finalmente liberar su bankai.

* * *

Tomó un sorbo de su té mientras comía una judía dulce que su abuela le había mandado recientemente a su escuadrón, terminó de leer el informe de actividades de los rangos menores del escuadrón, su teniente Matsumoto no se había encargado de revisarlo así que decidió dejar de esperar y hacerse cargo él mismo.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente y de inmediato se sobresaltó irritado apunto de gritar pero cuando vió la expresión en el rostro su teniente le miró con atención.

—¡Capitán!, tiene que venir rápido conmigo al escuadrón cinco, es Hinamori algo extraño pasó— le dijo alarmada.

Toshiro no lo pensó dos veces antes de seguir a su teniente hasta el escuadrón.

Varios shinigamis de diferentes rangos estaban reunidos en el campo de entrenamiento del quinto escuadrón alrededor de algo que Hitsugaya no podía notar a simple vista, apartó de su camino a varios de ellos y por fin pudo ver atónito lo que pasaba.

Hinamori se encontraba en medio de todos, su apariencia no era la misma de siempre, traía un kimono rosa y estaba completamente rodeada por una masa de fuego al rojo vivo, sus ojos no veían hacía ninguna parte en especial, se encontraban apagados, sostenía su zanpaku-tō en su mano derecha y está tenía un aspecto diferente al de siempre, un aro se formaba en ella casi como una hoz.

—¡Hey! capitán Hitsugaya al fin estás aquí— Hirako levantó la mano con una mirada sería en su rostro.

—Hinamori...— Toshiro apretó los puños sin dejar de ver a su amiga— ¿Qué diablos es esto?

—¿Y yo como voy a saberlo?— le contestó el rubio alzando los hombros— la ví esta mañana y era normal, le di el día libre y de repente me avisan que mi teniente está en llamas en un tipo de trance en medio del campo de entrenamiento de mi escuadrón, intenté llamarla varias veces pero no reacciona a nada que diga, esperaba que con tu zanpaku-tō de hielo pudieras hacer algo.

—Mi capitán puede hacer más que sólo ocupar su zanpaku-tō por ella— Matsumoto sonrió— seguro él la sacará del trance no se preocupe capitán Hirako.

Toshiro miró a su teniente enojado y ella hizo una mueca incómoda al ver la frialdad de la mirada del chico.

Toshiro caminó hacía Hinamori pasando a estar a poca distancia de ella.

—Hinamori— la llamó pero no vió reacción alguna en la chica, el calor del fuego se sintió por lo cerca que se encontraban las llamas de él, observó la zanpaku-tō de la chica con aquel aspecto raro, parecía peligrosa— Hinamori, soy yo el capitán Hitsugaya despierta tonta.

No hubo respuesta alguna, aún con el ceño fruncido suspiró tomando a Hyorinmaru a sus espaldas desfundandola la clavó al piso y rodeó a ambos con una círculo de hielo sólido tratando de bajar la temperatura de las llamas que rodeaban a la chica, el fuego bajo un poco pero no veía reacción alguna en la chica, tomó su zanpaku-tõ de nuevo y esta vez tocó ligeramente el brazo de a la chica en ella, de un segundo a otro las llamas se apagaron y la ropa de Hinamori pasó a ser su ordinario Kimono negro de shinigamis así como su espada era normal de nuevo, Toshiro apenas vió una pequeña ráfaga de consciencia en los ojos de la chica.

—Shiro-chan...— mencionó antes de que sus párpados cayeran cerrando los ojos y su cuerpo cayó por completo tirando su zanpaku-tō, antes de caer al suelo Toshiro la agarró en sus brazos protegiéndola de cualquier rasguño en la caída, el círculo de hielo alrededor de ellos se quebró convirtiéndose en cristal que caía y se desvanecia sobre ellos, el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que fuera de donde había estado su círculo de hielo se encontraba un anillo de fuego aún prendido rodenadolos a los dos, varios shinigamis ahora se encargaban de apagarla con baldes de agua.

Miró a la chica inconsciente entre sus brazos y la apretó contra si entrecerrando los ojos preocupado.

* * *

Hola, ¿Como se encuentran? Espero que bien, soy nueva en el HitsuHina pero no escribiendo, decidi iniciar esta historia por que siempre he amado está pareja y me quede con muchas ganas de escribir algo acerca de ellos, gracias por darle la oportunidad a mi historia cualquier crítica o comentario es bien recibido, que esten bien cuidense espero estar publicado pronto la continuación :3


End file.
